Travesura Realizada
by EternalReader15
Summary: (Mi historia) Gran parte de su vida Katniss tuvo que luchar para sobrevivir. Con una mamá que, aunque era cariñosa y la quería mucho, caí en un abismo del que Katniss no la podía rescatar demasiado seguido. Todo lo que Peeta conocía era la comodidad. Nunca le falto nada. Solo un vistazo a la realidad. Ahora los mundos de estos 2 se juntaran luego de un "pequeño" accidente.
1. Un posdata muy largo y sumary

Oliwis, ¿Cómo están? Bueno yo bien. Gracias por leer mi historia. Aquí voy a dejar un sumary un poco mas alargado pero sin dar spoilers de la historia.

PD: Quiero dar un aviso: al principio los personajes no iban a ser Katniss y Peeta, esta historia era como que un manuscrito mio y los personajes eran Aremí y Drake (Me parecen nombres geniales y mas adelantes les explicare xq). Y Aremi iba a ser como que media reader (Okay, iba ser SUPER reader) por lo que se referia demasiado a las sagas que leia, y vestia con polos con los signos de otras sagas y de esta misma y con todo lo que tenga que ver con libros. Y como no quiero cambiar eso, xq si no la historia perdería toda su gracia, voy a hacer como que Katniss y Peeta están fuera del libro de los Juegos del Hambre y voy a poner los segundos nombres como MIS segundo nombres y me disculpare por adelantado si confundo a alguien.

Habiendo aclarado esto paso a dejarles el Sumary o resumen como quieran decirle :3  
Nos leemos!

Los personajes son de la grandísima y super creativa escritora: Suzanne Collins. Alabada seas por que este libro, me convirtió en lectora y asi cambio mi vida.  
_

Gran parte de su vida Katniss tuvo que luchar para sobrevivir. Con una mamá que, aunque era cariñosa y la quería mucho, caí en un abismo del que Katniss no la podía rescatar demasiado seguido. Ella se refugió en sus libros y en la ayuda que le brindaba una maestra. Y aprovechaba cada momento que tenía con su mama.

Todo lo que Peeta conocía era la comodidad. Nunca le falto nada. Solo algo de cariño por parte de sus padres, que trabajaban más de lo que estaban con el, y un vistazo a la realidad. Engreido, presumido y prepotente creció el. En su colegio era lo más de lo más. Y todos le temían a el y a su grupo.

Hasta que un día, un "pequeño" incidente obliga a estos 2 a convivir juntos. El único problema es que nadie se lo va a poner fácil a ninguno de los dos. Y en un momento dado Peeta hará una pequeña travesura que no quedara fácilmente dejada atrás.

Este es mi pequeño experimento. Ahora, ¿Qué pasara cuando dos polos opuestos se junten?


	2. Chapter 1

7:40 a.m.

Katniss POV

Cuando Effie comienza a gritar ya llevo 10 minutos despierta; soy una persona madrugadora por naturaleza, y desde que Felipe se convirtió en mi tutor legal, esta cualidad me viene muy bien. Una vez que Reina ha entrado a mi habitación y ha terminado su inspección matutina, lo siguiente en lo que se fija es mi ropa. Según ella, una señorita debería llevar siempre vestido o faldas con blusas y desde que le enseñe cual era mi "_estilo_" (vaqueros sueltos y zapatillas, mis botas militares o las balerinas que me regalaron hace ya varios años. Con polos o tops viejos que tienen dibujos hechos por mi) casi le da un ataque cardíaco cada que me ve. Luego de soportar todas sus críticas, me informa que Cornelius me está esperando en el comedor para desayunar. El que aún no se haya ido a trabajar en si ya es raro, desde que llegue aquí solo lo he visto un par de veces y no fueron muy amigables, puesto que yo no dejaba de gritarle cuando lo odiaba y quería saber que había hecho con mi madre.

Termino de bajar las escaleras y doblo a la derecha para entrar a la cocina. Aunque ya llevo aquí una semana, sigue asombrándome la majestuosidad de esta casa. Mi cuarto está en el 2° piso y tiene un balcón y un baño propio y es el triple de los que era el anterior. Luego está el cuarto de Reina y por último el cuarto de Cornelius y su estudio, al cual nunca he entrado. El 1° piso tiene casi las mismas dimensiones que el segundo, hay una sala, un comedor y la cocina más grande que haya visto nunca. El comedor solo es para fiestas importantes y tiene una mampara que da al patio trasero. Y la cocina la usamos para almorzar, desayunar y cenar.

Cornelius está sentado tomándose un café, y en cuanto me ve con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza me invita a que me siente. He bajado con mi **nueva** mochila conmigo para no tener que volver a subir y, una vez en la cocina, la dejo a un lado de mi silla para que no me estorbe. Reina, enterada de nuestras anteriores reuniones, me ha pedido que me comporte. Normalmente no tomaría muy en cuenta su consejo, pero quiero saber lo que él tiene para decirme estas ves así que me quedo callada invitándolo a comenzar. Así lo hace, luego de saludarme secamente y hacerme ordenar mi desayuno.

- Déjame que te explique, necesito hablar contigo sobre unas normas que tendrás que cumplir  
para que no haya **más**, -dijo resaltando esa palabra -disturbios entre nosotros.

Luego de una pausa prosiguió .

- Como sabes, tu llegada presento un grave problema para mí. Tengo una imagen que proteger y el no saber de mi hija me da una imagen de mal padre con la prensa, - ahora entiendo por dónde va esto.

- Como ya te habrás enterado, a partir de hoy vas a asistir a un instituto que aquí cerca de que termines tus estudios. Da la coincidencia que este instituto es muy reconocido en el que estudian hijos de empresarios que pueden pagar una enseñanza de ese grado y alumnos con muy excelentes notas que entran con una beca, tu entras en ambos perfiles, y sin embargo no podrás decirle a nadie la verdad sobre ti. No se puede saber que yo soy tu padre hasta que mis abogados y yo encontremos un modo de que una noticia de este grado no influya en mi trabajo. - termina, y me mira esperando mi reacción.

Viniendo de el, no esperaba menos. Tal vez diga que esto es por su trabajo, y tal vez una parte sea cierto, pero también es porque esta avergonzado tanto de mí y de mi mama y no quiere que nadie se entere de la verdad y sabe que aparte de los seguros sociales y Hazelle (los cuales no abrirán la boca porque ya han comprado sus palabras) el otro único inconveniente soy yo.

Antes de que prosiga hablo.

- Sabes, esto fue tan repentino como para mí como para ti. - dije. - La verdad no hacía falta que me pidieras nada, toda la noche estuve tratando de inventarme una mentira sobre mis "orígenes", pero sin exagerar - agregue mirando su cara.

- Te prometo que nadie se enterara de que tú eres mi padre; nunca fui buena haciendo amigas así que ese no es tema de que preocuparse. – concluí.

Se veía algo contento, pero obviamente yo tenía mis condiciones. - Me alegro que nos entendamos. Bueno ahora que…- quiso continuar. Pero antes de que acabara hable

-Alto ahí. ¿Enserio creías que te haría caso así nomás? -ahora yo era la que sonreía. -Tengo un par de condiciones. La primera es que a partir de ahora tengo permiso para salir fuera de esta residencia, sin guardias. –agregue, viendo otra vez su faceta calculadora. –Nadie sabe que soy tu hija un así que no hay porque preocuparse.-Al principio no se vio convencido pero luego termino aceptando (como si hubiera tenido otra opción)  
- Muy bien -dijo algo molesto. -¿Y la segunda?

Copie su cara calculadora que tantas veces había visto.

-Tendrás que decirme, ¿Dónde metiste a mi mamá?

8:10 a.m.

Peeta POV

Cuando abrí los ojos mi madre estaba parada a mi derecha, su mera visión me sorprendió tanto que me termine cayendo de la cama. Me caí de costado así que no me hizo ningún daño, excepto que se arruino la única oportunidad que tenia de volver a dormir. Una vez me reincorpore mire a la derecha para ver si mi madre ya se había ido. No fue así, iba vestida como para ir a trabajar y me miraba con un ceño fruncido. Mire mi reloj. Eran pasadas las 8 así que no encontraba razón alguna del porque mi mama parecía tan molesta.

Notando mi cara de ignorancia mi mama hablo.  
- Como te habrás dado cuenta, son pasadas las 8 y hoy es día de clases, - dijo. Oh cierto, el día de clases. -Y a tu padre le molestaría mucho que este año llegues a romper el record por tardanzas también. -agrego.

-El año pasado logramos pagar para que no te echaran pero este año no podremos. Así que mejor te apuras, no queremos dar una mala imagen.-y dicho esto se retiró. Solo tenía 20 minutos para arreglarme porque me demoraba otros 10 en desayunar y otros 20 en llegar al colegio, aunque iba en coche, y sin embargo, no me importo mucho.

Todos los años comenzábamos con la misma amenaza, pero mis padres siempre conseguían una manera de mantenerme en el instituto. Me visto con una ropa casual. Da la suerte de que no tenemos que ir con uniforme. Unos jeans, converse y una camisa siempre sirve. Sonreí. Aun así, siempre consigo tener la mejor ropa. Cuando bajo mis padres ya no estaban, pero si el Darius, el chofer. Me dirijo hacia la cocina para que la cocinera me sirva algo, pero Darius me detiene.

-Por orden de sus padres comerá en el auto para ahorrar un poco de tiempo. -dijo.

Refunfuñe. Pero sabía que no podría discutir con él, el solo seguía ordenes, así que abrí mi camino hasta la puerta y tomando mi mochila (la cual esperaba hubieran alistado), y subí al auto. Vivimos a 45 minutos del instituto. Pero a esta hora el tráfico es terrible. El coche en el que vamos es grande, pero no como una limosina, y elegante. Hace que extrañe mi coche. Lamentablemente mi mama piensa que 15 infracciones en un mes por velocidad es demasiado. Si tan solo viera la de mi papá. Me como un sándwich y un jugo de naranja y me pongo a escuchar música.

Katnis POV

Cuando llegue a la parada de autobús revise el horario. Faltaban 7 minutos para que llegara. Así que me senté en la banca y abrí **mi** cuaderno. Este cuaderno siempre fue como un diario para mí, pero en vez de poner cosas sobre mí, escribía historias sobre personajes con personalidades y apariencias como de las personas que yo quería u odiaba. Era una gran manera de desahogarme, puesto que mis historias siempre se inclinaban a tener héroes (pero no con capas) y villanos que morían dolorosamente.

Tanto me concentre en mi historia que perdí la noción del tiempo y no oí el autobús llegar. Corrí para que no cerraran las puertas y me disculpe con el chofer. Una vez adentro pude apreciar lo grande que era, y sin embargo, no había mucha gente. _La mayoría de alumnos importantes van en carros, _me había dicho Snow, luego de que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en ciertos aspectos_. Por eso tu iras en bus; _yo no tenía ningún problema sobre ir en bus, así que no le discutí.

Me senté en uno de los tantos asientos vacíos, pero ya no saque mi cuaderno, no lo haría frente gente que no conocía.

Aun.

-o-

El viaje fue relativamente corto, deje que todos salieran antes de pararme. Cuando llegue a la puerta, voltee y agradecí al conductor. Pareció sorprendido al principio, pero luego me dedico una sonrisa graciosa. Al parecer los niños ricos no tienen modales. Lo primero que note de mi nueva escuela era que era grande, y lo mejor es que tenía muchos espacios verdes con árboles. Eso me serviría mucho para cuando tuviera los recesos. Había una señora en la puerta de entrada, Cecelia decía la etiqueta que tenía en el uniforme. En cuanto me vio le dio una ojeada su lista y me pidió que me acercara.

-Haber quien tenemos aquí,-dijo. -tú eres la srita. Everdeen ¿verdad? -Asentí.-Bueno pues tienes que ir a recepción para que te den tu horario y el nombre de tu tutora. -concluyo. Le dirigí un gracias y al igual que el chofer del bus primero se vio sorprendida y luego me dio una ligera sonrisita. Eso respaldaba mi teoría de que los ricos eran maleducados.

Una vez ya con mi horario, y una etiqueta con mi nombre que me indicaba como nueva, fui derecho a mi salón, esperando encontrar algo de paz. Tuve que buscar un rato hasta que afín lo encontré, aula 13-B. Entre y me encontré a mi tutora, era delgadita, y tenía un cara bonita, sin maquillaje. Parecía una buena persona. Me aclare la garganta esperando que me oyera, se voltio y me miro con ojos sorprendidos, sus ojos se fijaron en mi polo, buscando una etiqueta. Posteriormente me sonrió tímidamente y me dijo:  
-Nadie viene aquí tan temprano, pero ya veo que tú serás la excepción, te pediría que elijas un asiento pero como eres nueva tendrás que hacer la presentación, por lo que tendrás que mantenerte parada y lo perderías. -agrego también tímidamente. Me observo por un momento como esperando por mi reacción y luego sonrió al ver que no le contradecía o, en un caso extremo talvez, gritaba.

-Bueno, eh… ¿le importaría si me siento mientras espero? -Asintió rápidamente y se me quedo mirando un momento. Luego volvió a sus deberes mientras esperábamos que tocara la campana.

5 minutos después esta toco y decidí pararme y ponerme en una esquina del frente. Empezaron a entrar los alumnos hasta que todos los sitios estaban ocupados menos 2, uno junto al escritorio del profesor y uno en la parte de atrás del salón, la profesora inmediatamente se puso a dar la bienvenida a todos mientras yo me quedaba junto escritorio. Note más de una mirada sobre mí pero no me importaba.

Luego de un rato, me pidió que me acerque y dijo: "Chicos, esta es su nueva compañera. Se llama Katniss. Ustedes ya conocen el protocolo, pero lo repetiré. Todos tienen derecho a una pregunta.- la mire extrañada, nunca había presenciado una presentación igual, siempre era decir tu nombre, escuela pasada y edad.

–Pero -agrego, viendo las sonrisas diabólicas de algunos chicos, -¡como que escuche una pregunta inapropiada, esa persona tendrá una detención! -Inmediatamente escuche muchos ¡oww! y risitas ahogadas. La profesora los calmo y aviso que tenían 3 minutos. Se sento en su escritorio y me dio una mirada tranquilizadora.

No me ayudó mucho pero decidí distraerme un rato poniéndome a "analizar" a mis compañeros. Hay muchos que pasarían por buscapleitos en mi antigua escuela y otros que más parecen ingleses que americanos. La mayoría de las chicas viste pantalones súper ajustados con tops o faldas y blusitas. Y aunque había uno que otro chico que parecía una copia de Justin Bieber, la mayoría lucia normal. Faltaba aproximadamente un minuto para que se les acabar el tiempo, cuando se empezaron a escuchar pasos en el pasillo. Luego, un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azul cielo entro al salón.


	3. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son mios, son de Collins

Gracias a quien sea que este leyendo el fanfict. Porfavor dejen reviews sobre si les gusto la historia o no!

_o_  
Peeta POV

Ha pasado 1 hora aproximadamente desde que dejamos mi casa y ya se puede ver la puerta de entrada del instituto. Tiene muros de 3 metros que rodean todo el terreno y una puerta de rejas con guardia (aquí estudian hijos de gente importante, como yo, y se requiere una máxima seguridad). Pasamos el pequeño bosque que rodea todo el terreno hasta la recepción, donde el sr. Smith se despide con una pequeña reverencia. Los que trabajan para mis padres siempre me muestran el mismo respeto por los que ni me impresiono ni me decepciono.

La directora está en una esquina haciendo - a su parecer - una revisión matutina. Me mira con desaprobación pero no dice nada, y como yo sé que no me puede hacer nada le doy una sonrisa arrogante y me dirijo a recepción. Una vez allí me detengo a coquetear un rato con la nueva secretaria, la cual no debe tener más de 20 años, y reviso por mi aula. Al parecer me he sacado la lotería, porque, 1° me ha tocado con mis amigos, y 2° se rumorea que a **mi** nueva aula llegaría una nueva alumna. Solo espero que sea becada. Normalmente a todos los nuevos como nosotros -hijos de ricos e importantes-, los aceptamos rápidamente, pero los becados -cerebritos intelectuales que de no ser por su inteligencia "superior" no estudiarían con nosotros- solo sirven para nuestras "travesuras". Ya estoy pensando en cómo podríamos molestarla mis amigos y yo si la suerte sigue de mi lado.

Cuando al fin encuentro el aula 13-B han pasado aunque sea 15 minutos desde que llegue. A través de la puerta, oigo un silencio sepulcral. O todos han muerto o se está aplicando el protocolo de los nuevos. Entro lo más ruidosamente posible y sonrió como si entrara al salón de la fama. Escucho más de una risa y más de un suspiro y como tengo reputación de problemático y rompecorazones están justificadas. La profesora me mira con el ceño fruncido, parece que le han hablado de mí. Ella habla.

-Supongo que usted debe ser Peeta, -dice, tratando de sonar autoritaria. Pero la experiencia me ha servido para saber, que esa no es más que una faceta para intimidar, y debajo de esa de esa mascara, no hay más que una maestra llorona que le intimidan los alumnos porque sabe que si no nos hace caso, la despiden. Mas risitas, yo sonrió arrogante y respondo.

-Sí, supongo que le han hablado de mí, -digo.

-Si aunque aún espero que me hayan dado una imagen equivocada de usted. -responde siguiendo con su papel.

-Espero lo mismo. -digo y le guiño un ojo. Se queda anonada, y se remueve nerviosa. Miro a los alrededores para ver cuál fue la reacción del resto. Todos están ahogando risas. Regreso mi vista a la profesora para poder confrontarla si decide volver a responderme, pero cuando me volteo ahora hay una chica cerca de la pizarra mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Obviamente si hay chica nueva. Y lo malo (pero al mismo tiempo bueno) es que no parece ser becada.

Estoy más seguro que más de uno se decepcionó como yo. No parece una chica como para molestar. Lo más seguro es que sus padres tengan dinero, y sin embargo no recuerdo haberla visto antes. Es delgadita, pero no lo suficiente para que sea grotesco. Tiene su pelo moreno sujeto en una trenza (y puedo ver un rayo verde, el cual debe ser una extensión) y solo lleva un poco de rímel alrededor de sus ojos los cuales son verdes como su extensión. Su piel es olivácea y no viste como una chica normal. Usa unos vaqueros azul oscuro sueltos y unas balerinas, ¿asi se llaman verdad? negras. Lleva un polo negro- pero con marcas y símbolos pintados con plumón indeleble ¿blanco? ¿esos existen? - y una sudadera gris oscuro a la cintura. Luego de unos segundos me doy cuenta que la estoy mirando algo embobado. Cambio mi expresión y la vuelvo a mirar, no ha sacado el ceño fruncido, aun cuando ya me ha dado una escaneada rápida ¿es que acaso no le parezco guapo?. La profesora – obviamente vencida – me pide que me siente y que me quede luego del toque del timbre para hablar conmigo. Voy al asiento que mis amigos me guardaron y los saludo rápidamente para volver a mirar a la nueva chica. Sigue con el ceño fruncido y me mira con odio, lo cual me hace pensar que algo malo debe estar pasando.

-Bueno, luego de esta interrupción, creo que todos tuvieron tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo así que comenzaremos por aquí,-dice señalando la carpeta más cercana a su escritorio y terminaremos allá. -termina señalando la dirección en la que está mi escritorio. La chica, cuya etiqueta dice Aremí, me sigue mirando. Normalmente esto no me molestaría, pero su mirada es penetrante y se podría decir que me siento algo intimidado. Finalmente se voltea cuando se ha formulado la primera pregunta.

Katniss POV

Hay un total de 23 alumnos si no me contamos a mí. Fácilmente uno se da cuenta de que el grupo de atrás, donde está sentado el divo, es supuestamente intimidante y/o manda o molesta a los otros alumnos, lo que me hace pensar que deben tener un buen respaldo económico para que no los hubieran echado del instituto. Las primeras 9 o 11 preguntas fueron... amigables. Y variaron desde mis hobbies, leer, escribir, a – la verdad es que fue más alabanza que pregunta – si cambiaría el color de mi pelo y si el mechón verde era extensión o teñido (a lo que respondí tajante guardándome para mí la respuesta completa). Los siguientes 6 alumnos, 3 chicas cuyos vaqueros se notaban súper ajustados y parecían ser las policías de la moda (porque las tres me atacaron con preguntas casi iguales) y que hicieron que mis nervios se pusieran de punta y 3 chicos (2 de ellos que parecían de la realeza inglesa, porque juro que agarraron sus lápices dejando el meñique arriba) cuyas preguntas no dejaron de sorprenderme. Para serles sinceros me costó mucho no responderles sarcásticamente o gritarles a esos 6 alumnos. En mi antigua escuela nadie decía nada sobre cómo cada uno se vestía y/o actuaba, ya que nos respetábamos… hasta cierto punto. Pero el toque de gracia lo dieron unas gemelas que obviamente eran del GDSI (Grupo del Divo y Supuestamente Intimidantes).  
- ¿Por qué vistes como vagabundo? -Esa fue la pregunta que, aunque sea para mí, colmó el vaso. Ellas estaban vestidas con unas faldas a cuadros con dobladillos y unas blusa blancas que dejaban ver sus planos estómagos, me hicieron recordar la vez que tuve que recoger a mi mama de una fiesta de Halloween y las "señoras" que asistieron querían agregar un "plus" a sus disfraces y se vestían de: colegialas, policías, enfermeras, etc. + SEXY (lo que significaba que sus trajes daban _**generosas**__ –_que en ese momento era sinónimo de exhibicionista- vistas al sexo masculino). No quería hacer una escena, pero alguien debía enseñarles una lección a esas chicas. Trate de disculparme con la mirada con la profesora pero al parecer ella seguía un poco shockeada por la discusión con el tal Peeta. Eso no hizo más que aumentar mi rabia. Así que haciendo uso de mi arsenal conteste.  
-Pues, si se están vistiendo de señoritas mejor me quedo como estoy porque uno nunca sabe con el clima. -las mire como si sintiera lastima por ellas y agregue -Y saben, a sus disfraces les falta un poquito de tela -finalice asiendo señas con mi mano derecha.

Me estaban fulminando con la mirada, el aturdimiento no les había durado mucho y me fue muy fácil darme cuenta que ellas suponían que eso me avergonzaría y que no estaban acostumbradas a esta clase de trato. Sonreí triunfal y pensé: "Vayan acostumbrándose señoritas". Me voltee un momento a mirar a la maestra, no quería causarle más problemas de los que ya tenía, pero ella a las justas podía controlar su sonrisa. Atrapo mi mirada y pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, acto seguido trato de poner cara seria para poder calmar a la clase.

-Siguiente pregunta por favor- dijo mirando a la siguiente chica. Comparada con las gemelas, ella lucía una de esas modelos de portada de revista, ósea totalmente inalcanzable para los simples mortales. Vestía un short muy muy corto y una blusita rosa con un escote muy muy grande. Tenía una vincha rosa como su polo que se notaba claramente en su rubia cabellera y suficiente maquillaje para 2 tiendas de payasos. Su mirada era despectiva y me era muy difícil leerla.

- ¿Alguna vez respondes de una manera que no sea sarcástica? – pregunto finalmente. ¿Enserio? ¿Eso es todo lo que preguntara? Sinceramente yo me esperaba algo más,… no se algo más digno de su mirada fría y calculadora.

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, el sarcasmo es la mejor forma de demostrar que alguien es creativo – _o que oculta algo_, pensé – y yo tengo creatividad de sobra. ¿Eso es todo? – Ella solamente se encogió de hombros pero siguió sonriendo. Esto no me pintaba bien, se notaba que esta chica no era nada tonta, pero en este momento no podía hacer nada.

-Pues entonces, siguiente pregunta. – concluí. El siguiente chico era… extraño. No entrare en detalles pero diré que parecía un oso joven en vaqueros, polo y chaqueta marrón de cuero. Daria miedo tal vez si no tuviera esa cara tan infantil. Miro hacia el divo y cuando vio que él no le prestaba atención se volvió hacia mí. Eso, entre otras cosas, también me sorprendió un poco. Primero porque el divo no había dejado de mirarme aunque fuera por el rabillo del ojo y segundo porque el chico oso tenía primero una cara desconcertada, como la de un niño cuando no le permiten comer un dulce, pero luego miro hacia la chica modelo y cuando ella le asintió él sonrió maquiavélicamente.

- ¿Tus padres te inscribieron o eres la chica que recibió la beca?-Todos se volvieron a mirarme, era muy visible que en esta escuela las apariencias y el dinero lo eran todo. Ellos simplemente esperaban saber a qué grupo iba a pertenecer, a los molestados o a los que dejan tranquilos. La historia ya me la sabia, yo misma la había inventado, pero me resulto más difícil decirla con todos esos ojos mirándome.

-Pues,… - dije y puse cara de vergüenza para agregarle más efecto – mis padres nunca hubieran podido pagar el que entrara aquí así que, si. Yo soy la chica becada.

Drake

Pensar que todo se resumía a 5 palabras: Yo soy la chica becada. Y de todas esa, la última era la peor. Becada. ¡Tenía que ser!, pensé molesto. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿espera, eso lo pensé yo? Ella se había burlado de mis amigos y yo aquí lamentándome el que no me la podría ligar. Bueno era bonita y se notaba que lista solo le faltaba la plata para que… ¡Concéntrate!

.Ya algo desconcertado me di cuenta que algo no cuadraba. Todo el tiempo ella estuvo respondiendo con respuestas tajantes o en el caso de Clove y Glimmer sarcástica. Aunque tengo que admitir que en el momento me saco una sonrisa en este momento no podía distraerme en eso. Había algo en la forma en la que puso esa cara de vergüenza, se notaba que era fingido.

Al parecer el resto si se había tragado su historia, Annie y Bea sonreían como si hubieran ganado el American Idol, Marvel sonreía como un niño con caramelos (los cuales si tenía) y Cinna –que era el más tranquilo de nosotros –tenía la expresión vacía pero cuando me vio mirándolo la cambio por una alegre, aquí hay gato encerrado. Solo Delly parecía no haberse creído su historia como yo. Un poco tarde me di cuenta de que me habían estado hablando.

-¿Disculpa qué? –pregunte al aire, no sabía quién me llamaba, pero cuando todos se pusieron a reír solo me dejaron con dos candidatas.

-Katniss te estaba preguntando por tu pregunta –dijo la maestra. Mire a Katniss más detenidamente, enserio era muy bonita, no era llamativa y no estaba nada arreglada pero era muy bonita y... ¡Concéntrate! Algo me decía que me tendría que recordar eso cada que estuviera cerca de ella.

-Haber, si mal no entendí, te gusta leer y escribir- dije recordando lo poco que se me había quedado, mis pensamientos en esos momentos habían estado en seguir cada fino movimiento de la chica que me hablaba. –Te gusta tu pelo, eres muy agresiva cuando se meten con tu ropa y cuando al fin te hacen una pregunta normal crees que hay un doble sentido en ello. –bueno, en las preguntas de Jessica siempre habrá un doble sentido pero tenía que seguir mi papel.

Algo sorprendida Katniss asintió.

-Te importa si pregunto ¿Cuál es tu definición de normal? –dijo. Su voz me parecía melodiosa a comparación de otras que había escuchado. Y sentí una necesidad por contestarle sinceramente. Pero en ese momento tenía las miradas de todos mis amigos en mí, esperando que aprovechara la oportunidad. Sonreí.

-Te respondo si tú me respondes una pregunta más. –frunció los labios. Sus ojos me analizaban como un escáner y aunque respondió luego de un rato me sorprendió su respuesta.

-Lo pensare. –No la había visto sonreír mucho y eso me molestaba un poco, así como sentí un necesidad por responder su pregunta sentía un curiosidad pero mayor por saber más de esta chica.

-Entonces respóndeme esto cariño –continúe, murmurando con burla la última palabra. -¿Quiénes son tus padres, en que trabajan y porque tienes ese nombre?

Al principio se notó sorprendida, y vi en sus ojos ¿pánico? Pero luego… recuerdan cuando dije que me gustaría verla sonreír, okey,… si siempre va a sonreír tan fría y calculadoramente cambio de opinión.

-Elige una. –se limitó a murmurar.

-¿Qué? –no entendí nada de nada. Ella sonrió con burla.

-¡Por favor! –exclamo. –Entiendo que tienes un serio problema de horarios pero, no saber matemáticas básicas. ¡Ja! –Lanzo una risita. –Escucha, se nota que eres un veterano aquí .Y por eso, si te pusieran a representar el instituto no daría muy buena fama de aquí. Asi que se que no eres necesariamente el más listo de aquí ¿o no?

La risa me salió de lo más natural. Era adorable como trataba de avergonzarme

-Haber cariño, primero que nada… -no me dejo terminar.

-¡No… me llames cariño! –dijo entre dientes. -Te lo permití la primera vez pero no soy tu cariño así que no me llames así.

-¿Entonces cómo quieres que te llame? –pregunte.

-Es la cosa. –Sonrió –No quiero que lo hagas, ¿Capiche?

Sonreí de nuevo.

-Pero si todas aquí quieren que las llame. Todas se mueren por mí. –dije, y unos risitas traviesas ayudaron a colaborar a mi punto.

Sin embargo, ella se limitó a sonreír de nuevo.

-Pues yo las veo a todas vivitas y coleando.

Me tomo un momento entender lo que insinuó. Todos lo habían entendido antes y algunos se había reído.

-Delly tiene razón, eres extra sarcástica. –dije serio.

-Pero si me ponen la oportunidad en bandeja no voy a ser malagradecida. ¡Guau! Ella era demasiado bien hablada. No recordaba haber escuchado a nadie hablar así de formal en una burla…

_o_

Bueno, para Peeta las apariencias significaran mucho en este fanfict.

Lamento informar, que a partir de aquí tuve un serio case de bloqueo de escritor. Tengo toda la idea en mi cabeza pero frente a la computadora me quedo como que: ¿Qué rayos iba a decir el? Tengo como que lo que pasa cuando comienza el receso lo que toma lugar unos 10 minutos luego de esta interesante pelea…

Bueno, eso es todo. Dejen reviews!


	4. Nota de la autora (Sorry)

Oliwis, como estan? bueno, yo estoy cansada. Tengo examenes finales y me estoy poniendo a ver animes, leer libros y fanficts y escribir en ves de estudiar. Okey, primero queria disculparme con los que estan siguiendo la historia por no actualizar. Segundo, queria disculparme con todos porque cometi unos peque os errores que como me da flojera corregir los pongo aqui:  
1 : Katniss no usa botas militares, ese conjunto era para mas tarde, su ropa era un polo negro con SIMBOLOS DE SAGAS (hermosas sagas!) un jean y unas balerinas, como las de bailarina, negras.  
2 : Queria explicar sobre los nombre, como ya dije esta era una historia mia, los personajes eran Aremi y Drake y otros, blablabla... entonces queria especificar por si se me colaba algun nombre:  
**Drake: Peeta Aremi: Katniss (He cambiado esta parte -) 1 era snow pero ahora es seneca: Felipe Annie y Bea: Clove y Glimmer Jessica: Delly -Robert: Marvel -Isaac: Cinna Sr. Smith (suena muy formal no?) : Darius -Reyna: Effie **Y me falta presentar mas personajes, dejen reviews si me olvide de alguien y,... nada mas, byeeeee! DEJEN REVIEWS!  
PD: enserio, dejen reviews, estuve viendo otros fanficts que con dos capitulos ya tienen 13 reviews y eso me baja la moral :( tratare de subir capi lo mas pronto posible (sigo con el bloqueo)  
PD2 : Quiero agradecer a todos los que pusieron fav o follow, me llega un correo cada que alguien pone eso y cada ves que pasa me sacan una sonrisa, si quieren probar nomas dejen review o fav o follow. AHora si byeeee

PD3: (demasiadas posdatas ¿no?) queria preguntarles si preferirian que elimine la historia y la vuelva a poner con todos los errores arreglados osino poner la historia arreglada aparte o tan solo dejar estas notas si cometi alguna equivocacion.


End file.
